Juliana
The Republic of Juliana (Repubblica Juliana, Italian, Republika Juliana, Slovene) is a country that is situated in Europe, between Croatia and Slovenia, close to Italy. The capital is Pisona. The population is 103,000 people and the area is 705 square kilometres. History of Juliana Ancient history of Juliana Juliana was long inhabited in prehistoric times, and there is evidence of human habitation from around 250,000 years ago. In the Iron Age, present-day Juliana was inhabited by Illyrian and Celtic tribes until the 1st century BC. The name of Juliana was named by the Romans, in honour of Julius Cesar. Roman period When the Ancient Romans conquered the area, they established the provinces of Pannonia, and Noricum and present-day western Slovenia was included directly under Roman Italia as part of the X region Venetia et Histria. The Romans established the post town of Colonia Avia (now modern Avia) in 21 CE. The Slavic tribes migrated to the Alpine area after the westward departure of the Lombards (the last Germanic tribe) in 568, and with aid from the Avars, established a Slavic settlement in the Eastern Alps. From 623 to 624 or possibly 626 onwards, King Samo united the Alpine, Western, and Northern Slavs against the nomadic Eurasian Avars and established what is referred to as Samo's Kingdom. Earl medieval period The Magyar invasion of the Pannonian Plain in the late 9th century effectively isolated the Slovene-inhabited territory from the western Slavs. Thus, the Slavs of Carantania and of Carniola began developing into an independent Slovene ethnic group. Independence In the medieval period the area of Juliana was influenced by the Austrians and Habsburgs but in 1271 it became a autonomous area because Peter Premis was chosen to be the lord of Juliana. He was the first leader of Juliana and together with his wife Elisabeth created a dynasty that lasted two centuries. In 1506 the last male of the Premis family died and the Habsburgs got control. But there were many revolts and in 1577 the descendant of the last Duke of Juliana, Giovanni Barle was able to get Juliana independent again. He was the first King of Juliana. Juliana was after 1600 a part of the Holy Roman Empire. In 1807 Napoleon Bonaparte invaded Juliana and the Royal Family escaped to Italy. In 1814 it was liberated again because Napoleon was defeated. Juliana became a rich country because it started to make banks but there was lot's of corruption and problems still. 20th century Juliana wasn't in World War I and was neutral, but 57 soldiers fought in the Italian Army. In 1941 Juliana was invaded by Italy and was a part of Italy. In 1944 Juliana was liberated and was controlled by the communist partisans. In 1946 there was a referendum that ended the monarchy, but the vote wasn't very legitimate. From 1946 to 1980 Juliana was a officially communist country. Anton Berčič was the leader for much of the time and he created the NPI secret police and a one party regime. When Berčič died in 1980 there was a lot of protests and because of international pressure the new leaders had to make elections and in 1982 Juliana elected non-communist leader. Juliana is a democracy since that time. Politics In Juliana the government is a democracy. There is a President but it is mostly ceremonial and the power is controlled by the Prime Minister and the Congress of Deputies. Fabijan Kokić is the President and Dianna Bartol is the Prime Minister. Some of the political parties are: *Positive Block, PB, centre-left *Social Democrats of Juliana, SD, left *Christian Democratic Party, CD-KD, centre-right *Civic Right, DC-DP, right Foreign Affairs Juliana has good links with Italy, Slovenia, Traspes and other countries. Juliana was acceded to the European Union in 2004 after having proven its dedication to liberal values. Foreign Affairs are handled by the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, currently headed by Giovanni Primo. Geography of Juliana In Juliana there are eight big towns and four provinces. The country is very mountainous in the center because of the Julianan Alps and there are many mountains that are more than 1,000 metres. The tallest mountain of Juliana is Pretana in Avia Province and it has 1,830 metres. The largest lake of Juliana, Lake Ciconia, also lies in the Julian Alps area. Pisona Province: 40,300 *Pisona (30,400 people) *Ciconia (7,800 people) Lucijana Province: 26,035 *Strivica (21,250 people) *Sveta Lucia (2,985 people) Avia Province: 19,400 *San Pietro (7,900 pople) *Avia (7,300 people) Partena Province: 17,255 *Partena (11,800 people) *Marziga (4,555 people) Economy The economy of Juliana is very strong and is important in tourism and banking, because there aren't taxes. The currency of Juliana is the justina but in 2016 it will be the euro. Since August 2014 it is fixed at 9.0135 justinas for one euro. Juliana has low taxes to attract busnesses and inhabitants. Banking Banking is important in the economy of Juliana. It has banking secrecy laws like Switzerland and Luxembourg so there is a lot of people that have money with the accounts, though the European Union complains sometimes becasue there is a risk of tax evasion. The most important banks of Juliana are International Bank of Juliana, Kreditna Banka, Aviabank and Barle Bank. Tourism also is important because many people come to visit the historic buildings and skiing. Beer in Juliana is also popular in Juliana but it is smaller than in the 100 past years. Demographics In Juliana 46% of the population is Slovenian origin and 43% is Italian origin. The other percent of the population is Austrian, British, and American. 52% of the population speaks Italian and 48% speaks Slovenian. The most important religion is Roman Catholicism. The population is 102,990 and the density is 146.0851 people in one kilometre squared. 65.99% of the populsation totoal is 18 years old and older (67.356 people in 2014). Culture The culture of Juliana is inspired a lot by Italy and Slovenia. The Cuisine of Juliana has a lot of alpine and Italian and Slavic influcences. In Juliana there are many holidays. Language Slovenian and Italian are the official languages of Juliana. Juliana's provinces are divided into Italian and Slovenian areas and the municipalities are divided into Italian (4) and Slovenian (4). Sports Football is the most popular sport of Juliana, with the Juliana national football team and the Liga 1 Juliana being popular. Also, basketball, skiing, tennis and ice skating are popular. Transport In Juliana the principal forms of transport is by road and train. There are large motorways that connect with Croatia, Italy and Slovenia. There is also a train station in Pisona, Pisona Santa Maria Station and the train service is of the Croatian Railways. There isn't a airport in Juliana but the closest in in Trieste and there are connections by trains to Juliana. The principal motorways are "A" type, A1 and A2, and secondary are "S" type, S1, S2 and S3. Defence In Juliana there isn't a military but there is a defence agreement with Slovenia and Italy for protection if there is a war. In the past there was a military, but it stopped operating in 1989. There is the Federal Police that is in charge of security in the country. Category:Juliana Category:Country